


The Sharing of the Green

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enemies yes, but, sometimes you just can’t escape those around you and for sure you can never pick who you love. While trying to save Harry, Draco took the blunt end of a curse and tells the story of how his eyes became green. He tells this story to his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharing of the Green

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  First posted on (the original) The Silver Snitch *** An Issued Challenge *** Proudly Presenting Draco/Harry [given] by the lovely and talented PoetryQueen
> 
> * * *
> 
> A blast from my past, folks! Written in 2005. Many, many thanks to and her partner of the original Silver Snitch archive for being so lovely an experience for my first foray into fan fic and for making all these years in the Potterverse possible. **Note:** A bit of minor editing for stray capital letters and some grammar.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

****  
__  
Disclaimer:

 ****The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

~~~ ΜΑΛΖΟΨ ~~~ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ ::: ΔΡΑΓΟ ~~~ ΗΑΡΡΨ ~~~ 

“Papa, Papa!!” Nicoletta pumped chubby three-year-old legs to greet her father, Draco Malfoy. Since toddlers have no brakes, he’d become familiar with her favorite manner of stopping: hitting his legs full-force. Dropping his satchel, the former seeker swooped down to lift his rapscallion of a daughter into his arms. He was rewarded for his efforts with sticky kisses and loving little arms around his neck.

Time and children had mellowed the scion of the House of Malfoy. Anyone who could be around his children and his mate for an hour and not walk away smiling deserved to be erased from history; they were the best things in his life. He cherished each sticky pawprint on his robes as if they were the finest art; the little drawings they slid into his satchel to brighten his morning when he got to work papered the walls of his Ministry office, and no plaques or citations took precedence over that.

“So, where are the other two, little sweet?” He blew a soft raspberry against her cheek, making Nicoletta giggle.

“Silly papa! It’s Weldsday…Daddy had to go to school to teach, and One and Two is flying.” She was three after all; not everything is perfect, yet.

“Well, let’s go see One and Two, shall we? Let me just drop off my satchel and my robes, and I’ll have you up in the air in no time.” He set his still giggling daughter down and divested himself of his Ministry paraphernalia. Reaching into the hall closet, he brought out his husband’s trusty _Firebolt_ and smirked at his little girl. “Race you to the back?”

* * *

One and Two—also known as Sirius and Lucien Malfoy, respectively—were the other gems in the Malfoy crown. Yet again, a perfect blending of his and Harry’s best qualities, they flew as if they’d been born to it. And, looking back at all those Quidditch matches, they did come by their talents honestly.

“Pops, you’re home early!”

“See, told you Three would get in the air today!”

Zooming through the air, the Malfoy family spent an enjoyable hour racing and simply gliding at times. Waiting for Daddy on his teaching days always went something like this.

“Hey, you four!!” A smiling, waving Harry Potter-Malfoy beckoned to his airborne family. “I’m home, and it’s supper time! I’ve got a surprise for you all!” With a whoop, Draco dipped into a dive—not too steep—and came in for a landing, followed by his eight-year-old twins.

After cleaning up, they trooped into the kitchen—as Wednesdays were also Daddy’s day to cook—to be met with Muggle food, pizza, to be exact. “Good grief, Harry, I forgot to get your mozzarella cheese!” Draco knew the surprise was coming, but, in the rush to get home, he hadn’t stopped at the grocer’s.

“Not to worry, love.” Harry leaned over to kiss his husband soundly. “I figured as much, so I got it yesterday.” Appropriating the trademark Malfoy smirk, he gazed at a flushed Draco. Turning to the children, “Now, who wants a slice?”

* * *

After dinner, games with the children, and their baths, everyone was ready for bed. Draco’s favorite ritual was telling a story to each one of them, to send them into peaceful, enjoyable dreams. Hopefully, they would never have the nightmares he and Harry had grown up with to darken their lives.

“Papa?” A little hand patted his arm. Soft hazel eyes touched with silver blinked sleepily up at him. “Story?”

“And what would milady like to hear tonight? Something with princesses, snitches, and fluffy white clouds?” _Ahh, that little girl giggle filled him with so much happiness._

“Tell the one about your eyes, Pops!” Lucien always wanted that one.

“Yeah, Pops, tell her about the eyes! It’s really cool!” Trust Sirius to back his brother up.

Picking Nicoletta up, Draco settled himself on her bed. The twins arranged themselves across his legs. Taking a deep breath, Draco began his tale…

* * *

“Damn it, Potter! I thought you said the centaurs and satyrs would provide some diversions?” No one would have ever recognized the man lying on the ground next to Harry Potter as the scion of Malfoy. His once gleaming platinum blonde locks were a muddy blonde, his moon-kissed skin bruised and smudged. To top it all off, he was hungry, tired, and irked beyond belief.

“Kiss me!”

“Huh?!” Pole-axed, the look on Draco’s face would only be repeated if hit up the side of the head with a pole-axe. This was not a request he had thought to hear on a battlefield. Especially from the Boy-Who-Lived!

“Bloody Hell! Kiss me, Malfoy! It’ll save our lives!” Harry had finally figured out what the “power Voldemort knows not” was, and it was love. Love shared between two former enemies, to be exact.

Not waiting for any more of a response, Harry grabbed Draco’s dusty and torn robes, and brought him lip-to-lip. The resounding silence was deafening; it was as if the world were holding its collective breath. A whisper of sound was building up, there were flashing lights overhead, then, suddenly, the pair were engulfed in a pillar of green fire. Everyone stopped trying to kill each other, wondering what was going on, since Voldemort was still standing off to the side.

When the kiss ended, Harry opened his eyes. Staring back at him were his favorite silver-blue eyes. Then, a curse, _“Avada Kedavra, Potter!”_

“You always make me seem so powerful when you tell that story, love.” Harry leaned over and kissed his husband as he transferred first Sirius then Lucien to their beds. Draco got up and tucked Nicoletta under her covers with a gentle buss on her cheek.

“Well, you are a hero, husband mine,” he said with a grin. They looked over their future, and turned to each other. “How about you come cuddle **your** saving grace, hmm? I think I feel a twinge coming on…”

“Alright, Green Eyes.” Draco rolled said green eyes. “I’ve been waiting all night to snog you senseless!” Thus, Harry pounced on his wonderful husband, right there in the hallway. _Good thing they automatically put up silencing charms!_

Stumbling down the hall to their bedroom, the two men barely separated to get rid of their clothes before they tumbled toward the bed, missing it. “Oy, Harry! The floor is hard!” Draco felt the thumping jar all over.

“Here, I’ll kiss it and make everything feel better.” The love of his life proceeded to do that, nibbling and sucking on that certain spot just behind the left ear, feathering teasing touches across his chest and ribs, grinding their erections ever so slowly together. It was maddening!

The plush carpeting of the floor soothed some of the bruising, but, each murmured endearment said against skin was even more blissful. The sensuous glide of skin on the silk fibers heightened the feelings coursing through Draco and Harry. Draco, being the taller of the pair, had the reach to grasp Harry’s throbbing member and gently begin pulling and stroking it.

“Oh, Gods!! Yessss…” Dark green eyes stared into soft green ones as long as they could before rolling back. Draco had very talented fingers, and loved bringing Harry to the brink. He flipped them over so now he lay on top, in control. He never stopped stroking and pulling his hand around Harry, as he tasted the golden skin so temptingly lying before him. Those raspberry nipples just begged for him to bite them and sooth the hurt with tender swipes of his tongue.

It didn’t matter that they’d been married for nine years. Every time they came together was brand new.

Harry’s hands hadn’t been idle all this time. He mapped the geography of Draco’s body with infinite care, tracing the scar from that devastating curse with trembling fingertips. He’d come so close to lose this wonderful man. Leaning up, he kissed along his husband’s collar-bone, sucking at the notch below his throat. 

“Oh, Harry…what you do to me…” Even if he was on top, Draco was still melting into Harry’s heat. His mind was blanking out because of those lips, those hands. It was as if there were more than just two hands molding his flesh, teasing it to sensitivity.

A soft pair of lips ghosted over his chest, nuzzling the fine blonde hairs around his nipples. “Draco…love you…” With a bucking motion, they were flipped back over, with Harry astride Draco’s quivering body. Now, he could play his lover’s body like the fine instrument it was. The dark haired wizard smirked down at the man beneath him; this man was one of his reasons for living.

Bodies aligned, they thrust into each other. Draco’s right hand reaching down to rub their cocks together, setting off fireworks in their blood. Neither one could stop their moans of ecstasy, nor did they wish to, since the children were asleep, and the silencing charms were _very_ effective!

Love bites traced over that opalescent skin, like amorous graffiti. It was a tantalizing look. Eyelids trembling with each new sensation, soft sighs escaping those pink lips…Harry was in Heaven every time he saw this. He leaned down to capture those lips as he silently _accio’d_ a small pot of lube to his side. He’d brewed a special batch just for Draco; it smelled of silver roses and vanilla. He dipped his fingers in and began teasing that puckered entrance.

Draco’s legs opened wider of their own volition. It was as if there were a button, and the man on his hips was the only one who knew where it was and how to push it. Still driving together, Harry slipped one greased finger in past the second knuckle. In time with their thrusts, he pistoned it in and out until Draco began trying to draw it in farther. Another finger was added, scissoring and twisting to loosen him up. Once he began mewling with pleasure, a third finger began ramming up into him, all three of them wiggling and brushing against his prostate randomly.

In the silence after the fingers were taken away, there was only the harsh breathing of two lovers seeking completion. Harry knelt between those long, strong thighs, remembering the first time he made love to Draco. With a soft smile, he slowly entered his husband—just like that first, tentative time—not afraid that he’d hurt him after all these years, but, relishing the friction of that tight hole.

Buried deep in the man he loved, Harry leaned down to pepper kisses across Draco’s cheeks, jaw line, and lips. “I _*kiss*_ never _*kiss*_ like _*kiss*_ being _*kiss*_ apart _*kiss*_ from _*kiss*_ you!” Slow, even strokes accompanied each kiss. Draco could only moan his response; it was tortuous when he was loved so slowly. He tightened his muscles in an attempt to speed things along. He bucked his hips in the hopes that would work; it only drove Harry in deeper, hitting his prostate more often.

The gorgeous creature writhing and twisting beneath him was pulling Harry closer and closer to his orgasm. He reached down to fist Draco’s throbbing cock…once, twice, a ripple of sensation exploded around them as they came, together. They collapsed into each other, spent and satiated.

“Love you…” they whispered to each other. As a last coherent action, Draco grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered the two of them. _Thank goodness the wards would let them know when the children woke up!_

~~~ Finis ~~~

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
